Stonelands
| languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} The Stonelands was a rocky and hilly region of terrain north of the Storm Horns mountain range, to the north of Cormyr. Politics Although Cormyr claimed this land as part of its territory, it could not control it beyond where its soldiers marched. It was an inhospitable place for civilized humanoids and was home to orcs, goblinoids, and other creatures. Cormyr's monarchs long offered generous rewards for those who could establish and maintain settlements in the region. Geography It was a rocky land of many valleys and hills, but it had a harsh beauty. Startop Crag was a peak in the Stonelands. High meadows ran north of it. History Many legends told that the Stonelands were created circa when Asram and Anauria attacked a magical realm that existed above the clouds of the region in order to escape the encroachment of the ever-expanding Anauroch desert on their kingdoms. The castles built above the clouds crashed down to the earth from the sky, creating the Stonelands. The bandit lord Jhassilm Onespear held a citadel in the Stonelands, before it was stormed by the mercenary Brandon some time before 1356 DR. In the Year of the Gauntlet, 1369 DR, Princess Alusair was operating in the Stonelands again, commanding a troop of twenty-four young noble knights pursuing a bold orc band that had raided a caravan east of Eveningstar. In six days of pursuit, they'd killed a hydra, a "fire lizard", and three chimeras. North of Startop Peak, the knights impetuously pursued the orcs into an ambush, and a few were killed. Alusair rallied her forces to defeat the orcs, before deducing they served a dark naga and the Zhentarim, who had been charming and transporting monsters into the area. They defeated the naga and destroyed the gate before it could disgorge another monster. Alusair and the knights resolved to seek out and destroy the other gates. Reputation Folk of northern Cormyr feared the Stonelands as a place that all kinds of monsters poured out of to harry them, from wolves to orcs to trolls, and even evil wizards and dragons. Inhabitants * Chimeras * Dinosaurs * Fire lizards * Goblins * Hill giants * Hobgoblins * Hydras * Ogres * Orcs * Wemics Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Cormyr: A Novel chapter 7 References Category:Wastelands Category:Locations in Cormyr Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations